


Торт - язык любви

by faikit



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наполеон выясняет, что любимый торт Ильи - очень популярный в России «Наполеон». Он восхищен и пробует проложить путь к сердцу большевика через желудок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Торт - язык любви

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cake is the Language of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889563) by [Kylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylie/pseuds/Kylie). 



Все началось с эклеров.   
Они были в Париже, гонялись за алмазными ворами, и Наполеон, подчинившись мимолетному порыву, прихватил с собой на задание коробку с эклерами. Габи флиртовала с братом преступного босса, а Илья с Наполеоном занимались скучной разведкой. Не то чтобы Наполеон был против провести немного времени наедине со своим русским напарником. Неутомимый оптимист, он все еще надеялся проникнуть за заслон его неприветливости, завоевать симпатию… и другие, более интересные места.  
После установки жучков в отеле, где синдикат собирался встречаться вечером, они разделились и прибыли к засаде по отдельности. Илья приехал первым, потому что Наполеон заскочил на несколько минут в пекарню за вышеупомянутыми эклерами.   
\- Это что? – в своей обычной манере резко спросил Илья, когда Наполеон вынул белую коробку из рюкзака, что должен был содержать исключительно оборудование.   
Вместо ответа Наполеон открыл коробку и показал ее содержимое Илье.   
\- Сейчас не время! – прошипел тот. Они как раз засели на крыше здания напротив отеля, надежно спрятанные за кустами роз, которые выращивали там жильцы.  
\- Ой, да ладно, большевик. Поживи немного. Мы же во Франции, здесь лучшая выпечка.   
\- Лучшая выпечка в России, - предсказуемо ответил Илья.  
\- Да-да, - Наполеон смирился с большей частью патриотических порывов Ильи уже давно, утомившись язвить на эту тему. – Ну же, попробуй, - он взял один эклер себе и подсунул коробку русскому.   
Илья посмотрел на нее, словно колеблясь, затем взял одно пирожное и откусил. На мгновение лицо его засияло, вкус ведь и правда божественный. Наполеон зачарованно смотрел на него, живо представляя другие обстоятельства, при которых на лице Ильи могло быть написано такое очевидное наслаждение. Но тот снова нахмурился, несомненно вспомнив о присутствии Наполеона.  
\- Ты определенно выглядишь так, словно тебе понравилось, - Наполеон с трудом отвлекся от своих мыслей, прикрывшись ухмылкой, откусил от эклера и замычал от удовольствия. – Вкусно.  
Илья не ответил и прикончил свое пирожное молча, самым обаятельным образом слизнув напоследок шоколадную глазурь с губ.  
Наполеон взял бинокль и принялся следить за входом в отель, пока не увидел краем глаза, как Илья подхватил из коробки еще один эклер.  
\- Неужели я обнаружил сладкоежку, большевик? – Наполеон опустил бинокль и взглянул на напарника, который выглядел взбешенным больше обычного. Но что это, неужели Наполеону показалось, что он самую малость покраснел? – О, да ведь так и есть, - Наполеона взволновало его откровение, стоило бы заткнуться, но то, что большой и страшный большевик обнаружил пристрастие к шоколадным эклерам и ужасно стеснялся этого, было так забавно – невозможно удержаться.  
\- И почему я не замечал раньше? – посетовал Наполеон, думая обо всех тех случаях, когда мог закармливать Илью сладостями.   
\- Потому что ты ужасный шпион, - сухо сказал Илья и принялся слизывать шоколад с пальцев. Наполеон забыл обидеться и задумался, как бы сделать так, чтобы Илья слизал немного сливочного крема или чего-то вроде с его собственных пальцев. Трудно вожделеть своего напарника, еще труднее, когда он несгибаемый, полный ярости великан, но совсем плохо становится, когда по нарастающей ищешь в нем что-то милое. Наполеон мысленно застонал.   
По крайней мере, Илья и Габи больше не являлись проблемой. Габи, похоже, была больше заинтересована в изучении тонкостей международного шпионажа, чем в мечтах о своем русском коллеге, который был на удивление не против такого поворота событий.  
\- Да, я должен был заметить раньше, - продолжил Наполеон. – Все те турецкие сладости, которые ты потреблял в Стамбуле…  
\- Я только попробовал парочку! – судя по тону Ильи, Наполеон играл с огнем. – И вернись уже к работе!   
\- Какой твой любимый торт? – спросил Наполеон, потому что «от добра добра не ищут» - это не его принцип, а еще потому, что его, видимо, зациклило на теме Ильи и сладостей.   
\- Наполеон, - сказал Илья и поглядел так свирепо, что кого-то другого паралич от ужаса мог разбить.  
Но Наполеон просто спросил:  
\- Что?  
Илья никогда не называл его по имени. Илья фыркнул и отвернулся, но Наполеон уже знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы различить признаки смущения за этим смертоносным фасадом.  
\- Это торт, популярный в России, называется «Наполеон», - бросил он и так пристально стал изучать вход в отель через дорогу, словно тот содержал в себе ответы на все тайны вселенной.  
Наполеон расплылся в такой широкой улыбке, что щекам больно стало. Тысяча вариантов бесстыдной игры слов немедленно всплыла в голове, и он приложил титанические усилия, чтобы удержать их при себе.   
\- Думаю, мне нужно попробовать так метко названную… сладость.  
\- Его хорошо готовят в России, - пробормотал Илья. – Больше нигде правильно не умеют.  
Для Наполеона это прозвучало как вызов.  
Их отвлекли признаки активности у двери отеля – пришлось нырнуть за кусты роз. Наполеон уже строил планы.

*   
\- Сандерс, - спокойно сказал в телефонную трубку Наполеон.   
\- Соло, - произнес Сандерс, сумев вложить все свое высокомерие в одно слово, - не ожидал твоего звонка. Разве мистер Уэйверли плохо о тебе заботится?   
\- Все отлично, сэр, - Наполеон использовал самый свой жизнерадостный тон.   
\- У тебя неприятности, Соло? – неприязненно спросил Сандерс. – Если ты ждешь, что ЦРУ станет вытаскивать тебя…   
\- Я хорошо работал на вас, - оборвал его Наполеон, сытый Сандерсом по горло меньше чем за минуту. Он поморщился, радуясь тому, что бывший босс не видит его. Наполеон вернулся в свою квартиру в Нью-Йорке и был готов к воплощению своего блистательного плана. К сожалению, он включал в себя и разговор с гребаным Сандерсом. – Я надеялся на небольшую ответную любезность.   
\- Какого рода? - деловито спросил Сандерс.   
\- Мне нужна русская женщина, желательно старше пятидесяти, - сказал Наполеон тем же ровным тоном.   
\- Твои вкусы, кажется, изменились, - с оттенком сухой иронии отметил Сандерс.   
\- Мне нужен от нее рецепт, - пояснил Наполеон, очень стараясь не выказать некоторое смущение.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что звонишь в ЦРУ, Соло, да? – медленно спросил Сандерс, испытывая очевидные сомнения в умственных способностях Наполеона.  
\- Знаю, - вздохнул Наполеон, - как и то, что вы поддерживаете некоторые контакты со своими коллегами из-за «железного занавеса», поэтому, если вас не затруднит… - Наполеон умолк.  
\- Я заинтригован, - подбодрил его Сандерс, и Наполеон пустился в путанные и туманные объяснения того, что именно ему нужно.

*   
На следующее утро Наполеона разбудил звонок телефона.  
\- Да? – ответил он, пытаясь подавить зевок.  
\- Аllo, menya zovut Nina, - сказал приветливый женский голос на том конце. - Edrian skazal moemu muzhu, chto vam nuzhen recept torta «Napoleon».  
\- Da-da, - подтвердил Наполеон, проснувшись достаточно, чтобы мобилизовать все свое знание русского. Нина? Он потер глаза ладонью. Сандерс издевается? Он что, в самом деле переслал просьбу Наполеона жене бывшего куратора Ильи?  
\- Vozmite bumagu i zapisyvajte, - сказала Нина, - moj muzh i deti v vostorge ot etogo recepta.  
Но она была русской женщиной, около пятидесяти, подумал Наполеон, идеальный вариант, если он хотел получить рецепт от кого-то из поколения матери Ильи.  
\- Spasibo, gospozha... tovarishh... Nina, - запнулся Наполеон. Он не имел ни малейшего представления о фамилии Олега и его жены.  
Но миссис Советский Куратор это, кажется, не волновало. Она подождала, пока Наполеон возьмет ручку и бумагу и принялась подробно объяснять ему рецепт.

*   
Наполеон был хорошим поваром, его общая увлеченность самыми прекрасными вещами в жизни преобразовалась в эксперименты на кухне. Пек он не слишком часто, но те, кто пробовал его торты прежде, заверяли, что они довольно изысканы. Наполеон полагал, что так оно и есть, хоть и старался, чтобы к моменту подачи десерта была выпита по меньшей мере одна бутылка вина.   
Но в этот раз он следовал инструкциям Нины до буквы, не считая зазорным попытку проложить путь к сердцу Ильи через желудок. Разумеется, и тщеславие играло свою роль – торт, носящий его имя, должен быть идеальным.  
Наполеон тщательно распланировал все. Нина позвонила в четверг, воплощать свой план в жизнь Наполеон решил на следующий день. Между миссиями они засели в нью-йоркском штабе. Габи и Илье предоставили апартаменты, но они были новыми и еще не обжитыми, поэтому обычно собирались они у Наполеона. Вот он и пригласил их на ужин в пятницу вечером, но сперва убедился, что на этот вечер у Габи уже были планы. Не то чтобы ей нужна была помощь в организации свиданий, но в этот раз он слегка подтолкнул ее в нужном направлении. Итак, Габи собиралась на бродвейский мюзикл с одним из коллег из нью-йоркского отделения А.Н.К.Л., поэтому отклонила приглашение Наполеона. Остались он и Илья. Наполеон ожидал, что придется применить всю свою силу убеждения, чтобы уговорить Илью провести с ним вечер, но тот согласился довольно легко.  
Заручившись согласием, Наполеон приступил к готовке.  
Итак, «Наполеон». Любимый торт Ильи. Может, это хороший знак? Правда, Илья не называл его по имени (никто не называл, кроме матери, придумавшей это имя), но, может, он подсознательно ассоциировал Наполеона Соло с тортом? Скорее всего нет, но Наполеон отказывался переставать надеяться. Он докажет большевику, что Наполеон человек может быть так же приятен, как «Наполеон» торт.  
Торт сам по себе был вариацией на тему французского миллефолье, но с некоторыми отличиями, что только добавляло интереса. Тесто довольно простое, нужно только раскатать много слоев одинакового размера и толщины.  
С кремом было сложнее. Нужно медленно вылить сладкую яичную смесь в нагретое на плите молоко и продолжать энергично помешивать, если не хочешь остаться с полной кастрюлей омлета.   
Успешно заварив крем, Наполеон добавил в него немного масла и ванили. Облизнул ложку и кивнул сам себе. Крем был простым, сладким и достаточно густым. И его было много.  
Оставив коржи и крем охлаждаться, Наполеон приготовил несложный ужин. Он не хотел перегружать большевика, чтобы «Наполеон», который торт, выделялся на фоне всего остального.  
Затем Наполеон собрал торт, распределив крем между коржами. Тот немного вытек по краям, но Нина заверила его, что так надо, так коржи только лучше пропитаются.  
Оставшийся крем Наполеон вылил сверху и украсил крошкой из одного коржа (того, который оказался самым коричневым, как велела Нина).  
Наполеон посмотрел на «Наполеон» на столе. Выглядел он как небольшой аккуратный песчаный пригорок с каплями крема по бокам. Наполеон использовал много крема и все равно в миске немного осталось. Что же, теперь оставалось надеяться, что торт, приготовленный американцем на кухне в Нью-Йорке, окажется достаточно русским на вкус.

*  
Оставалась пару часов до прихода Ильи, когда в дверь позвонили  
Наполеон был профессионалом, поэтому подхватил пистолет, спрятанный в одном из кухонных шкафчиков, взвел курок и встал справа от двери.   
\- Да?  
\- Это Илья, - глухо ответили с той стороны.   
Наполеон нахмурился – Илья слишком рано. Однако голос определенно принадлежал ему, поэтому Наполеон рискнул посмотреть в глазок. За дверью стоял Илья и выглядел он так, как всегда перед одним из своих срывов. Господи, что уже случилось? Наполеон спрятал пистолет под фартук и открыл дверь. Он точно не думал, что едва контролируемая ярость русского была направлена на него самого. Жестоко ошибался.  
Стоило Наполеону открыть дверь, как Илья с дикими глазами и играющими на скулах желваками двинулся на него. Пистолет под фартуком показался Наполеону очень далеким.  
\- Ты говорил с Олегом, - прорычал Илья и захлопнул дверь. Похоже было, что он едва сдерживается, чтобы не сделать фирменный захват за шею. – Зачем?  
Этого Наполеон не учел – паранойю большевика и его любовь к прослушке.  
\- Погоди… Это не то, что ты думаешь.  
\- А что я думаю?  
\- Ну, что я говорил с Олегом. Я не говорил, ни разу после Берлина.   
Наполеон не врал, он и в самом деле не говорил с Олегом, только с миссис Олег!  
\- Как насчет звонка в восемь ноль две вчера утром, когда кто-то звонил тебе с его номера? – спросил Илья бесцветным голосом, не предвещавшим Наполеону ничего хорошего. – Хочешь сказать, это был не он?  
Ясно – Илья отследил звонок, но не слышал сам разговор. Наполеон подумал, как бы вывернуть это в свою пользу. Ничего не шло на ум, особенно при виде здоровенных кулаков большевика и его трещащего по швам терпения. Сказать правду? Черт, не так он представлял себе этот вечер.  
\- Не он. Это была его жена, - вздохнул Наполеон. Он так рассчитывал на свой сюрприз, а теперь мог разве что надеяться на то, что не получит за него в лоб.  
\- Жена? – Илья умудрился спросить одновременно взбешенно и скептически. – Ты правда думаешь, что я поверю, будто у тебя дела с женами агентов КГБ?  
\- Полагаю, я должен быть польщен тем, что ты считаешь, будто я способен такое провернуть, - ухмыльнулся Наполеон, но Илья сделал еще шаг, и он поднял руки. – Но нет, конечно нет! Я сперва позвонил Сандерсу, а он попросил жену Олега поделиться со мной рецептом, потому что они друзья или вроде того.  
\- Рецептом? – Илья, буквально источавший ярость, вдруг настолько комично смутился, что лишь глубоко укоренившийся в Наполеоне инстинкт самосохранения удержал его от смеха.  
Что же, игра в любом случае началась. Поэтому Наполеон принялся отступать в сторону кухни, убедившись, что Илья следует за ним.  
\- Соло, - прорычал Илья – его смущение быстро сменилось гневом, - мне не нравится все это… - а потом Илья увидел торт на кухонном столе.  
\- Сюрприз. Наверное, - застенчиво сказал Наполеон.  
Илья проигнорировал его и медленно подошел к столу, чтобы внимательнее посмотреть на торт. Выглядел русский несколько потеряно.   
\- Ты испек «Наполеон», - сказал он наконец. – Для меня?  
\- Да. Нина дала мне рецепт.   
Илья резко обернулся, явно начиная понимать.   
\- Ты испек мой любимый торт, - это был не вопрос, но Наполеон все равно кивнул. – У которого твое смешное имя.   
Наполеон бросил на него негодующий взгляд.   
\- Это очень изысканное имя, чтобы ты знал.   
\- Для торта, - невозмутимо отметил Илья и подошел ближе, прямо в личное пространство Наполеона. – Скажи, ты пытаешься соблазнить меня выпечкой?  
Наполеон некоторое время смотрел на него, а потом ухмыльнулся.   
\- Да. А что, работает?  
\- Скажу, когда попробую свой торт, - Илья отвернулся к столу, взял вилку и воткнул ее прямо в торт. Подцепив большой кусок, он сунул его в рот.- М-м-м-м.  
Сколько раз Наполеон фантазировал о том, при каких обстоятельствах Илья мог бы издать такой звук…   
\- Наполеон…  
\- Да, - ему показалось, что собственный голос звучит так, словно он запыхался.  
Илья бросил на него косой взгляд.   
\- Я с тортом разговариваю, ковбой. Или тебе нравится, когда я говорю… - он помедлил и сказал нарочито медленно этим своим глубоким баритоном: - Наполеон.  
Наполеон сглотнул.  
\- Кажется, да.  
\- Что же, этот «Наполеон», - Илья указал на торт вилкой, - почти так же хорош, как в России…  
\- Почти? – Наполеон сумел даже выразить некоторое возмущение.  
\- … теперь дай попробовать этот, - закончил мысль Илья, отложил вилку и томительно неспешно поцеловал Наполеона.  
Илья был на вкус таким сладким и целовал его с такой исключительной сосредоточенностью, что Наполеон совершенно забыл возгордиться тем, как замечательно сработал его план, хоть они так и не поужинали и не выпили ни капли вина.  
Илья отстранился, но задержал ладонь на шее Наполеона – отступать, впрочем, не хотелось.   
\- Ну? – протянул Наполеон и посмотрел прямо в голубые глаза Ильи. – И как Наполеоны на сравнение?  
\- Не могу сказать, думаю, придется попробовать еще раз, - сказал Илья и поцеловал его в шею.  
\- Это лучшая идея за все последние месяцы, большевик, - одобрил Наполеон. – У меня осталось немного крема. Как думаешь, мы найдем ему применение?  
Судя по тому, что у Ильи сбилось дыхание, а руки сжались на предплечьях Наполеона, он придумал парочку.   
\- Уверен, что да… Наполеон.


End file.
